Best Song Ever
|from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |game = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 4 each (Classic) 3 (Mashup) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Red |mashup = Fitness (Sweat Mashup) |nowc = BestSongEver |pictos = 99 (Classic) 107 (Mashup) |dura=3:15 (Classic) 3:21 (Mashup) |perf= Alexinho Mougeolle (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/uv9Tt9woJ0/?taken-by=alexinhofficial Thibaut Orsoni (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Anthony Despras (P4) }} "Best Song Ever" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of four young men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. They look like superheroes. P1 P1’s suit is mostly pink. He is seen wearing a blue visor. P2 P2’s suit is mostly green. He is wearing a dark blue headband with a green streak. P3 P3’s suit is mostly cyan. He is also seen wearing a blue visor. P4 P4’s suit is mostly red. He is also wearing a blue headband with a red streak. Bestsongever coach 1.png|P1 Bestsongever coach 2.png|P2 Bestsongever coach 3.png|P3 Bestsongever coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly transitions to a dark blue background with colorful rays of light flying about. As the gold moves occur, a row of pink, green, sky blue and red panels appear behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background moves upwards into a darker scene. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine, all of which are the same. All of them are Wave Gold Moves which occur from P1 to P4. Gold Moves 1 and 3 are done 1 by 1: *'P1:' Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *'P2:' Bend and cross your right leg (left for Gold Move 2) and extend your arms down. *'P3:' Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *'P4:' Strike your right fist in the air, keeping your left arm by your side. Bestsongever gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Bestsongever gm wgm1 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Bestsongever gm wgm1 2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P3) Bestsongever gm wgm1 3.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P3) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P4) Bestsongever gm wgm1 4.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P4) in-game Bestsongever gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bestsongever gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Bestsongever gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Bestsongever gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips (''María'' (Sweat)). Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms ([[Follow The Leader#Sweat|''Follow The Leader (Sweat)]]). '''Gold Move 3:' Raise your arms slowly from below whilst walking forward at a quick pace (Flashdance … What A Feeling). mariaswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (María (Sweat)) Bestsongevermu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Followtheleaderswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Follow The Leader (Sweat)) Bestsongevermu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Whatafeeling gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Flashdance ... What A Feeling) Bestsongevermu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Best Song Ever has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Fitness. It takes the role of a Sweat Mashup. It is the only "Sweat Mashup" on . Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Boomsday'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) GM1 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) GM2 *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' GM3 *''Boomsday'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups Best Song Ever appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *This is the fifth song by One Direction in the main series. **This is the third song by One Direction that is a Dance Crew. * At the end of the song, Only You (And You Alone) (P2) can be seen in the far background. * In the Mashup, which consists almost entirely of Sweat dancers, the coach in Flashdance ... What a Feeling is the only one not to have originated from any Sweat mode. * The final moves for Limbo (Sweat) in the Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only Sweat Mashup in the entirety of . * The costumes and their accents of the coaches are the same. P1 and P3 had the same accents, and they have a blue visor. P2 and P4 had the same accents too. The only thing that they all differ is their color on their accents. * P4 appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *Even though Gold Moves 2 and 4 are Wave Gold Moves, the effect appears only once. **This is also in the case of Dynamite’s remake and Prince Ali. Gallery Game Files Bestsongever cover generic.png|''Best Song Ever'' Bestsongever_mashup.png|''Best Song Ever'' (Mashup) Bestsongever cover albumcoach.png| album coach bestsongever_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Bestsongever_cover.png| cover Bestsongevermu cover.png| mashup cover Bestsongever p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar in Bestsongever pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Bestsongever promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Bestsongever thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bestsongever thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bestsongever onlyyou p2 cameo.png|P2 of Only You (And You Alone) in the background Bestsongever announcement.jpg|Original confirmation by Ubisoft Bestsongever facebook promo.jpg|Confirmation (Facebook) bestsongever background.PNG|Background Videos Official Music Video One Direction - Best Song Ever Best Song Ever (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Best Song Ever - Gameplay Teaser (US) Best Song Ever - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015- Best Song Ever 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever (Mashup) Extraction Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Best Song Ever References Site Navigation de:Best Song Ever es:Best Song Ever tl:Best Song Ever Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Julien Durand Category:Thibaut Orsoni